Vida de Infortunios
by ashtraycisa
Summary: (U/A) Desde cuando se había transformado en un canalla? desde siempre se repetía. La única vez que intento no serlo, lo fue más aún. Intento dejar atrás todo, enfocarse en lo que siempre quiso; triunfar. Pero tuvo que regresar y con ello volver a lo que en un momento pensó que había dejado atrás...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de la súper cool Rumiko Takahashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vida de Infortunios**

**Capítulo 1**

**I**

Todo estaba saliendo tal cual su amiga lo había estado planeando los últimos seis meses. Kagome miraba con total fascinación la decoración del lugar desde las luces hasta las flores que adornaban las mesas, y sobre todo miraba a su amiga que ahora bailaba con Miroku su primer vals.

Lo que siguió después, el brindis, las fotografías, la cena, el lanzamiento del ramo y la fiesta en general, pasaron para Kagome tan rápido que no podía creer que ya eran las cinco cuarenta de la mañana cuando se encontraba en un balcón acompañada de InuYasha hablando de su situación actual.

No era que le gustase andarle contando a todo el mundo lo que en su vida pasaba —quizá había decidido ser así desde que estuvo con él—, aparte de Sango, InuYasha era el único que sabía de su actual infortunio por llamarlo de alguna manera.

—Sabes, yo sabía que esto pasaría —bramo enojado, mientras se empinaba una botella de champagne, haciendo una mueca al tomarla—. Odio el champagne —añadió.

—¡Entonces no tomes! —Se la quitó Kagome, para luego servirse de esta en una copa—. En todo caso fui yo la que prefirió no seguir. Creo que ya no éramos compatibles. Fue cargante.

—Con esto, nos jodío todo —decía mientras revisaba en una licorería y sacaba de ella una botella de Brandi.

Kagome levantó las cejas y lo quedo mirando fijamente — ¿Nos?

InuYasha rodo los ojos para luego tomar un gran sorbo y volvió a maldecir —¡Demonios Kagome! pues claro, a mí me interesa todo lo que pase contigo. ¡Siempre!

Para InuYasha la vida siempre había un tanto solitaria, dentro de ciertos puntos, siempre se sintió un incomprendido dentro de un mundo, lleno de lujos, dinero, y de gente que según su parecer solo vivía-de-apariencias, en un momento se sintió completamente solo, sobre todo después de que su único amigo Miroku cambiase de ciudad. Dejándolo solo, sin más amigos.

Si a InuYasha siempre le gustaba exagerar un_ toque_ —mucho— las cosas.

Tenía quince años cuando Kagome llego a vivir a su casa, no había pasado ni media hora cuando ya estaban discutiendo. Aunque Kagome junto a su madre siempre fueran visitantes comunes en su casa, tenerla viviendo allí lo exasperaba un poco —nunca se habían llevado muy bien—, sobre todo por no poder ganar a los alegatos que ellos mismo creaban.

Nunca comprendió —ni le importo—el por qué Kagome había llegado a vivir de un momento a otro a su casa, hasta una tarde cuando la vio abrazada a su madre, llorando desconsoladamente. Fue ahí cuando comprendió todo.

Durante los funerales de la madre de Kagome él estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, y no le soltó la mano en ningún momento desde el momento en que el ataúd empezó a bajar hasta que ya se iban a casa.

Aunque Kagome le había dicho que no tenia de que sentirse culpable, el así se sintió, en realidad aun lo estaba, sintió que no fue un apoyo, cuando ella más lo necesito. Se prometió así mismo que nunca más volvería a dejar que pasara.

—No creo que pueda manejar en este estado —Le dijo InuYasha cuando ya habían salido de la recepción y se palpaba los bolsillos de su smoking buscando sus llaves—. No se ve nadie —agrego mirando por todas partes el estacionamiento.

—¡Idiota! no vinimos en auto —lo jalo Kagome de las mangas, mientras este la miraba confundido—. Vamos Inu, pidamos un taxi.

Mientras iban de camino a casa de InuYasha, este no dejaba de pensar en una forma de ayudar a Kagome, y solo se ocurrió una manera que no fuera el pedirle dinero o ayuda a sus padres, aunque no sabía que era peor…

Esa noche ya cuando Kagome había quedado dormida InuYasha se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, y fue directo a la cartera de Kagome torpemente vertió todo su contenido en la mesa de centro del salón, esparciéndolo hasta encontrar el móvil comenzó a buscar torpemente el nombre de su hermano sin mayor éxito, se fue a la opción para poder escribir un email, a duras penas termino de escribirlo, lo único que esperaba era que Sesshômaru se pusiese en contacto y no dudara, luego de enviarlo lo borro, sabía que era lo que menos quería Kagome en ese momento. Puso todo lentamente en la cartera y la tiro sin fijarse ni siquiera donde caía, y luego volvió a su sitio en el sofá.

—Esperemos que el desgraciado se ponga en contacto —fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido.

**II**

No quería contestar esa llamada, pero sabía muy bien que debía hacerlo, ya debía romper y terminar con ello aunque el fuese el único enterado de esa ruptura, se dirigió al baño para ahí contestar.

—¿Sesshômaru? —se oyó una voz cansada a través del teléfono.

—Cuéntame —fue la escueta respuesta que dio y sonó con algo de hastío, lo cual fue desapercibido por la persona al otro lado.

—Ya tomare el avión —susurro—. Y nos veremos ya casi a fin de año.

—Pasara volando, no es primera vez que uno de los dos viaja por varios días.

—Pero no son eso, no dejan de ser días —la voz se quebró—, ahora serán meses.

Sesshômaru rodo los ojos mientras con su mano desocupada se rastrillaba su larga cabellera, para después ubicarlo detrás de su oreja, y luego fijarse en su nariz y comenzar inconscientemente a tocarse el puente de esta, escuchando sin muchas ganas como aún le hablaban.

—¿tú crees que este viaje me pueda ayudar? —volvió a poner atención ante esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto, es lo mejor, así te distraerás y no pensaras tanto en lo que ocurrió —se apresuró a decir, no quería hablar más.

—Sé que estar con mamá me ayudara, pero Sesshômaru igual me gustaría estar contigo, que podamos vivir nuestra perdida juntos —podía oír el llanto a través del teléfono.

—Sabes que debo viajar a Tokio —estaba irritado, pero aun así su voz sonaba tan serena y distante como siempre —, ve.

—Mi vuelo saldrá ya, debo abordar, chao te amo —susurro lo último.

—Adiós Sara.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir, con el pensamiento de que luego tendría que bloquear el número de Sara, para que esta no insistiera en llamarle tanto, se dirigió a la mesa donde aún lo esperaba su amigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque una persona como él se reusaba a entablar ciertos círculos, y más si estos no eran para su propia conveniencia ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan canalla?

De siempre. Si, de siempre.

Se sentó y de un sorbo termino el whisky que le quedaba en el vaso, pidiendo otro al instante.

— ¡Vaya que haz demorado! —rompió el silencio Naraku quien dejo de ver su móvil para reír burlescamente mientras añadía —. Y por lo visto te han dejado un tanto tenso. Déjame adivinar ¿Sara?

No necesito que le contestara para saber la respuesta, por algo ya conocía a Sesshômaru de hacía varios años, como también sabía que esa relación tenia fecha de término. Lo sentía extrañamente por Sara.

—Acaba de tomar un avión a Saint Tropez —hablo Sesshômaru luego de un rato, mientras leía sus correos a través del móvil fijándose en uno en especial. Otra vez.

—¿Su padre viajara también para allá?

—No sé ni me interesa —contesto arrogante—, mis tratos con él ya terminaron, y muy beneficiosamente.

—¡Deberás que ahora hablo con el rector Taisho…! —levanto su capa en son de brindis para luego añadir —. ¿Cómo se tomara tu ahora ex suegro su rompimiento?

—Ella siempre supo que yo no quería nada más serio que un par de revolcones—interrumpió Sesshômaru secamente—. Y no me preocupa lo que piense Asano, si pensé en comprometerme, fue por el embarazo, cosa que nunca jamás estuvo pensado que ocurriera —respondió Sesshômaru, sin ni siquiera levantar la voz, a pasar de estar irritado.

—Dudo que ella, supiera que solo te acercaste y la utilizaste como trampolín para tener mayor influencia para con su padre —dijo Naraku expresando su idea —. Y menos cuando quedo embarazada y eran casi la pareja del año —termino elevando las manos haciendo un ademan con ellas —. ¿Debió ser un alivio cuando lo perdió, cierto? —pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

—Me aburriste, cuando tengas algo mejor de que conversar te acepto otra ronda —dio Sesshômaru como respuesta poniéndose de pie dándole el ultimo sorbo a su vaso para dejarlo sobre la mesa, y encaminarse hacia la salida, no tomando más atención en lo que Naraku aún le decía.

Que más le hubiese respondido a Naraku, si es que no se hubiese parado e ido. Que si, que si sintió un alivio cuando llego a la clínica y ella ya había perdido al bebe, porque él nunca traería un bebe al mundo, porque él no quería formar familia, porque aquello era y siempre fue algo tan lejano en su vida.

El dejar embarazada a Sara fue una sorpresa tremenda para ambos. Él la había querido únicamente para acercarse a su padre, por ello cada mes de los cinco que llego a cumplir de embarazo Sara, los sintió tan vacíos e irreales, ni siquiera una sola vez le palpo la panza… Y con ello comenzó a alejarse a finiquitar los negocios que lo vinculaban con ella y con su familia. Ya cuando tenía asegurado su puesto de rector de la carrera de abogacía.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan canalla?

De siempre. Si, de siempre, pero hace cuatro años un poco más.

—Maldito Naraku —mascullo mientras se sacaba su imprescindible cadena del cuello y la dejaba con cuidado sobre la mesa —, debiste tu habértela tirado, y así no estarías recriminándome nada.

Abrió el dije en forma de luna menguante que yacía con la cadena y cuidadosamente vertió su contenido sobre su mano para luego metérselos a la boca. Eso menos lo haría dormir pero lo llevaría a hacer algo más productivo que pensar.

Recordó el correo antes visto, tomo su móvil yéndose exactamente a los correos abrió enseguida uno en específico el de InuYasha con el asunto Kagome remarcado que había estado evitando abrir por varios días rápidamente comenzó a leer su contenido.

_"__Hola Sesshômaru, serias tan amable de ponerte en contacto conmigo urgente_

_Se trata de Kagome. Esperare saber de ti_

_Tu no tan querido medio hermano: InuYasha"_

—Kagome —susurro

**…**

—Cuando vi el correo de InuYasha con el asunto ´_Kagome´_ no lo pensaba abrir, incluso pasaron tres o cuatro días hasta que la curiosidad fue más, sé que en el fondo quería saber de ella, y me sorprendió su contenido, que ella necesitara algo.

—¿Ella alguna vez intento acercarse a usted después de lo sucedido anteriormente?

—No, ¿Tú te hubieses acercado a un canalla como lo fui yo con ella? yo creo que no. Por ella nunca más me hubiese visto. _Me lo repitió tantas veces _pensó.

—Entonces fue iniciativa de su hermano ¿cierto? —él asintió — ahí fue cuando la vio otra ves?

—Sí, después de cuatro años. —Musito mirando al aire desconcentradamente—. Después de esa noche cuando la hice mía

Rin boto el lápiz con el cual tomaba notas y lo miro sorprendida.

**Continuara…**

Hello! A todos, espero que les guste esta historia, espero recibir críticas o consejos para seguir haciéndola, como todos acá soy amateur y obviamente quiero ir mejorando!

No creo que demore mucho con la próxima entrega.

No se aun si el título de la historia en si sea el correcto.

También espero no salirme mucho de las personalidades de los personajes acá presente pero a la vez siendo UA es un tanto difícil, sobre todo que Sesshômaru se refiera así mismo como; ¨este Sesshômaru¨ en fin saludos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de la súper cool Rumiko Takahashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vida de Infortunios**

**Capítulo 2**

**I**

Sesshômaru quito el freno de mano, apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo y tomo rápidamente la carretera. En menos de media hora hizo el trayecto que le tomaría casi una hora.

Llevaba ya un buen tiempo dentro del auto preguntándose porque había ido, y se cuestionó por un momento el marcharse, no le costaría mucho, ya lo había hecho una vez. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión, y mientras más rápido supiera el motivo del correo más rápido se iría.

Toco la puerta del apartamento de InuYasha compulsivamente hasta que un recién despertado InuYasha abrió la puerta y lo miraba sorprendido mientras se refregaba los ojos y peinaba su rebelde cabello hacia atrás de la cabeza.

Sin siquiera esperar que InuYasha se hiciera a un lado y sin pedirle permiso Sesshômaru entro chocando con esto el hombro de su medio hermano como siempre le decía al referirse a el hombre que confundido ya cerraba la puerta tras si.

Comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor, no podía creer que InuYasha una persona con casi su misma crianza, estatus y educación, que siempre había estado rodeado de lo mejor estuviese viviendo en un lugar en un lugar como decirlo se preguntaba mentalmente deplorable

Era un barrio en si bueno, pero el apartamento en si eran según sus propias palabras una madriguera que se complementaba únicamente, de una cocina americana que se encontraba inmunda llena de loza sucia y botellas vacías de licor, más una pequeña sala que solo tenía un largo sofá de cuero blanco y junto a este una mesa de centro que estaba llenas de revistas desordenadas, y frente a esta una tele sujeta a la pared la cual tenía pegada sin mucho orden fotografías de InuYasha y su novia —supuso Sesshômaru—, y luego un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas juntas entre sí.

—Pequeñísimo —musito Sesshômaru, sorprendido aún aunque sin hacerlo notar.

—Bueno no pensé que vendrías hoy.

—No tenías móvil para llamarte.

—Si, debo comprar uno —respondió InuYasha recordando como ya era su quinto móvil en menos de una año a decir InuYasha para romper el silencio, no escuchando lo dicho antes por Sesshômaru—, así habría organizado algo antes —decía mientras recogía ropa tirada por el sofá —. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No vine hacer una visita social —contesto laico Sesshômaru en su tono habitual.

¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? quiso InuYasha preguntar mientras dejaba el montón de ropa en la isla de la cocina. Pero prefirió que era mejor que no.

—¡Oh vamos InuYasha! —Exclamo por la calma que veía en el joven, irritándose cosa que siempre sacaba el estar junto a él.

Miro a la joven sentada junto a él con el ceño fruncido no le gustaba que opinara de su trato hacia InuYasha que ya salía por la puerta, mientras que esta dejaba su libro de lado y se recostaba a lo largo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas estremeciéndolo. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa? —le comenzó a decir relajada, aunque él parecía ignorarla teniendo la vista fija en otra parte —. Es que Inu, es especial, es bueno de corazón y buen amigo, pero para saber eso hay que compartir con él, cosa que tú no haces.

Sesshômaru la miro a los ojos mientras Kagome movía la cabeza en forma positiva mientras levantaba el dedo índice sabiendo que tenía razón en sus palabras. El por un impulso le tomo la mano que ella levantaba y se la llevo a lo boca dándole pequeños besos.

Quizá Kagome tuviera razón, aunque esa vez poco había tomado en cuenta lo que ella le había dicho en esa oportunidad. Se reprendió mentalmente por permitirse recordar un pasado que él quería dejar atrás, no era necesario hacerlo ahora ni nunca nada ganaba con hacerlo. Se apoyó en pared cercana a esperar que InuYasha hablara.

—Bueno —comenzó InuYasha luego de un momento en que le pareció que Sesshômaru se encontraba ausente—, como te mande en el mensaje, se trata de Kagome…

—Y que tiene ello que ver conmigo —interrumpió el mayor sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por su forma tan defensiva para luego agregar —. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ella?

—¡Vamos Sesshômaru! —Levanto los brazos—, le quitaran la casa.

—El templo Higurashi

—Así es —respondió InuYasha a la afirmación de su medio hermano mientras rápidamente se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y volvía con una carpeta entre las manos, la cual se la paso a Sesshômaru.

Comenzó a ojear rápidamente todos los documentos que se encontraban en ella con la mirada expectante de InuYasha encima esperando que dijese algo y que esto fuese positivo.

InuYasha mientras veía como Sesshômaru leía todo comenzó a preguntarse lo que en mucho tiempo siempre se preguntaba el como Kagome aguantaba estar cerca de él tanto tiempo

—cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo con Sesshômaru

Le había preguntado una vez a Kagome, mientras caminaban a casa y ella le comentaba que Sesshômaru la había el día anterior a sus clases de ballet.

—Yo no sé por qué ustedes dos se llevan tan mal —había dicho Kagome mientras sonría.

—Pero si es cosa de mirarlo para ni siquiera querer acercársele

—¡Exageras! —había respondido—. Él no se comporta conmigo como lo es contigo.

La voz de Kagome se había escuchado distinta, InuYasha como siempre siendo distraído igual había notado otro contexto de aquellas palabras, pero pensó que era cosa suya, siendo que en el fondo, aquella vez Kagome lo había querido, que le preguntase; a qué tipo de comportamiento se refería o fuese distinto.

Pero él no había preguntado y hasta el día de hoy era una incógnita para el que Kagome encontrase algo agradable en la compañía de su medio hermano mayor.

**II**

Se encontraba agotadísima y eso que solo era un día martes, tenía claro si, que no era uno físico, sino más bien psicológico. Eso la había hecho fallar en casi cinco ocasiones su coreografía tanto así que hoy no le tocaría participar en el show de la noche.

En momentos como ese, cuando más se equivocaba en las coreografías, sobre todo en las que habían movimientos muy rápidos extrañaba el ballet y con sus suaves y finos movimientos. Ya hacía mucho que lo había dejado, después de practicarlo desde los seis años, y el haber albergado tantos sueños respecto a el mismo, sueños que no quiso continuar, sueños que dejo de lado cuando él la había dejado atrás.

—Hoy no fue tu día nena —le interrumpió sus cavilaciones Jakotsu, quien entraba en los camerinos —, ¿Aún con problemas con tu novio?

—Terminamos —respondió mientras se disponía a cerrar su mochila—. ¿Y tú como vas con..? —Intento cambiar de tema.

—Juromaru —se apresuró a decir Jakotsu—, ¡bien estamos viento en popa! —rio emocionado mientras se abanicaba la cara con una mano

Kagome rio con frescura antes de levantarse y abrazar a su enamoradizo amigo —Tómatelo con calma.

—Eso siempre intento amiga —se defendía Jakotsu—, pero es que siento que si voy a rayos luz, me dejaran.

Se acordó de su primera experiencia, se había demorado en entregarse —Aunque era algo obvio por el hecho de haber sido su primera vez—, y al final igual la habían dejado en la misma noche.

—Eso depende del hombre —Se había apresurado a decir Kagome.

—Si tienes razón… pero eso ya no lo podre hacer con Juromaru.

—Si ya se acostaron lo dudo —dijo lo obvio.

—Pero, ¿Qué te paso a ti con Bankotsu? —volvió al tema Jakotsu.

—Creo que nunca debió ser —contesto

—Yo lo veía enamorado —se cuestionaba Jakotsu—. En fin, ¡que rompecorazones me has salido nena! —Se animó a decir, para cambiar el tema que había empezado—, llevas un poco menos de novios que yo en lo que nos conocemos.

Kagome rio ante el comentario, lo cual no dejaba de ser verdad, conocía a Jakotsu de hace tres años aproximadamente, cuando había entrado a trabajar en el club de baile y Jakotsu era el coreógrafo. Fue fácil entablar relación con él, ya que este era muy sociable y extrovertido, casi como había intentado ser ella.

No habían demorado mucho en ser confidente el uno del otro —más Jakotsu, habían cosas que Kagome no se sentía dispuesta a compartir ni con él, ni con nadie—. Incluso habían compartido piso, cuando recién Kagome había dejado el núcleo familiar de la familia Taisho, por ello se conocían todos los amantes que habían tenido a lo largo de la amistad.

—Van; Kôga, Setsuna..,

—¡Ya! —Alargo la palabra mientras lo tomaba del brazo para salir del camarín—, no es necesario que lleves las cuentas.

—Es que no lo puedo evitar —respondió en su defensa Jakotsu mientras reía, contagiando a Kagome al paso.

Caminaron mientras continuaban riendo, eso es lo que en cierta forma le gustaba Kagome de Jakotsu, su frescura para con la vida y que la hiciera olvidar en ocasiones, eso sobre todo.

—¡mira! —Le indico Jakotsu con una mueca disimula hacia un automóvil estacionado —, está el guapísimo de tu amigo InuYasha.

Kagome sonrió antes de mirar a InuYasha apoyado en un lujoso auto, le pareció extraño, quizá sea un regalo de su papá pensó mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a mirar hacia los lados cuidándose de que no pasara un auto.

—¿Quién es ese que se está bajando? —Murmuro Jakotsu cerca de su oreja, para luego añadir —¡Oh my god! ¿Quién es ese que se está bajando Kag?

Kagome miro a Jakotsu y sonrió hacia sus reacciones para volver a mirar hacia InuYasha, y ver de qué personaje su amigo estaba hablando y ya se encontraba alucinando. Entonces lo vio.

Su mundo se detuvo. Con ello su pasado volvió.

Se sintió con cada paso que daba como la primera vez. Anonadada ante su presencia.

El hombre junto a InuYasha la miro fijamente a los ojos. Como lo hacía en antaño.

Avanzaba paso tras otro, se movía a tiempo, pero todos la llevaban hacia atrás…

**Continuara… **

Disculpen la demora, pero estuve sin compu! Ni internet estaba desconectada, o sea de vacaciones!

Agradezco a cada persona que lee y deja reviews y agrega a fav, o sigue la historia! Prometo responder dudas vía PM

En fin besos ¡! 3 3


End file.
